


All The Small Things (Like Sitting On The Bathroom Floor)

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange 2018, merry pitchmas 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Merry Christmas to lespetitesmortsde! I am your Secret Santa and I hope you enjoy this little Bechloe fic.Beca Mitchell doesn't mind doing little things to make Chloe smile. And yeah, she might be in love with her but that's not why she does them. Chloe loves that Beca does the little things, and she loves everything about Beca.





	All The Small Things (Like Sitting On The Bathroom Floor)

Beca’s alarm went off and she rolled over hurriedly, stretching out to silence it before it woke her roommates. Actually, not Amy so much since the Australian could sleep through a hurricane. She was more concerned about Chloe, who was asleep right next to her. 

Rooming with the other two Bellas was actually kind of fun. There was pretty much always someone at home if one of them needed to have a bitch about their day or to make a mercy run if someone got their period unexpectedly and needed emergency chocolate or ice cream. And she was sharing a bed with Chloe, which was both awesome and torturous at the same time.

Beca couldn’t really remember when she’d fallen in love with the other girl, but it had definitely happened. She did a pretty good job of keeping it on the down low, she thought, because the sleeping arrangements were kind of non-negotiable. Originally Beca and Amy had planned to share since Chloe was older, but it didn’t take much more than a single night to discover Amy often practiced what could only be described as ninja moves in her sleep. Violently. Beca had ended up curling up tightly into a ball so she could protect herself from the blows. So Chloe and Beca now shared and Beca went to extra effort to make sure she wasn’t doing anything creepy or weird to tip Chloe off to her crush.

She sat up and rubbed her face, knowing she had to be out the door in precisely twenty minutes in order to make her morning train. She was a pro at her morning routine. Change as quietly as possible, brush her teeth, hair and makeup, shoes on, grab bag. Then she’d always turn the coffee pot on, select slow drip and leave the house. That way when Chloe’s alarm went off a half hour later and she eventually stumbled her own way into the kitchen, the pot would be ready. 

On this morning she flicked the pot on and saw that they were low on coffee, making a mental note to buy some more on the way home. Then she pulled the door closed as quietly as possible and headed outside.

The morning commute was uneventful, as it was most mornings, and she stopped to grab her own coffee from the cart outside her building. Almost on cue, she got her picture message from a sleep-rumpled Chloe. Her bedmate was clutching her coffee mug tightly, hair messily askew and eyes not quite completely alert. The text accompanying the picture was the same one it always was [You’re my fave xxx], but it still made Beca smile. 

She thought sleepy morning Chloe was fucking adorable, and that’s precisely how she knew she was a goner. Because Beca knew herself well enough to know that she was not the type of person who normally grinned like a madman at her best friend’s morning pictures. But seeing Chloe sans makeup all tousled and just a little pouty (since the morning coffee had evidently not yet kicked in) was enough to make her heart thud solidly in her chest. 

She sent back a quick text [I better be] and then shoved her phone back into her pocket so she could begin her day.

Chloe was at home, smiling stupidly at her phone. She held it in one hand and the coffee cup in the other. She’d told Beca any number of times that it wasn’t necessary for her to set the coffee going every morning, but she did it anyway. Because that’s the kind of person Beca was. Beca always put her first. She did it without thinking, she did it as naturally as she breathed. It was completely unnecessary, but she did it anyway. 

That’s why Chloe was in love with her. 

Seemed stupid, she constantly thought. She’d had years to actually sack up and do something about it. They’d been inseparable for years, and she wondered if she’d made some kind of move all the way back in Beca’s freshman year, if Beca would have responded. But she’d never know now. And now it felt silly, after all this time had gone by, to make mention of itx. So she’d settle for cups of coffee early in the morning to feel close to her.

Beca stopped off at the supermarket and texted Chloe. [Grilled chicken and salad okay?] It was her turn to take care of dinner for the three of them that night. She’d normally text Amy too but the Australian generally bemoaned anything that wasn’t deep fried, coated in melting cheese or some other unhealthy monstrosity. She’d bitch about it, loudly, but then she’d end up eating whatever it was anyway. So she and Chloe had devised a kind of scheme in which they always went for more healthy dinners in order to combat the inevitable takeout Amy went with when it was her turn to take care of dinner. 

[Definitely. Out of salad dressing.] 

Beca did her shopping quickly, grabbing a bottle of ranch for the salad - literally the only salad dressing Amy believed in, as a form of compromise - and at the last minute grabbing a bottle of blue cheese dressing as well. She personally felt it tasted like old socks but Chloe loved it. She stuck a few extra things in her basket and checked out, walking the last block and a half as quickly as possible. Getting home of an evening was pretty much the favourite part of her day.

True to form, she got home and both of her roommates were there. It was enough to make her smile, without fail. Chloe took the sack of groceries out of her hand and traded her for a beer so she could kick her shoes off, relax for a few moments before starting on cooking. They traded stories while they shared dinner together. Amy and Chloe took care of the kitchen while Beca had a shower, after which Amy announced she was meeting up with a friend. 

“Is this a friend who can get you some kind of job?” Beca asked pointedly.

“Maybe,” Amy said. “Don’t really know. Fat Amy Winehouse is about to start taking off though. I feel it in my waters.” Beca and Chloe exchanged an eyeroll. She was the only one of the three of them who wasn’t holding a steady job. She’d be more likely to win a bit of money doing something insane or wild but she wasn’t reliable in the slightest. For some reason, they never once discussed kicking her out, though. She was Amy, that’s how she was, that’s probably how she always would be. 

One of Beca’s favourite parts of the day was when Amy went to bed, or went out. It was weird. She loved Amy, she did, but she was a veritable hurricane of a personality and their apartment was very small. When Amy had disappeared for the night, she and Chloe would change into pyjamas and sit next to each other in their bed. They could still have the television playing since their bed was only behind a screen in the living room, and they often continued on with another cup of coffee or glass of wine. 

Beca would normally pull her laptop out and show Chloe something she’d be working on, Chloe always supportive and encouraging of whatever she’d heard. But they’d be pressed close together, talking and laughing, and Beca could only be reminded of how easy it was to be in love with Chloe Beale.

The weeks passed by and Beca was having a horribly long day at work. She couldn’t wait to get home and debrief with Chloe, having sent a few texts to make sure there was wine handy. Once she was finally allowed to leave for the day she hurried home to the apartment. She could hear music playing when she got home, which wasn’t unusual, but what was very unusual was that Chloe was clutching a bottle of vodka on the couch, more drunk than Beca could remember having seen her in years. She was drinking straight out of the bottle with glazed, bloodshot eyes, sprawled out.

“Chlo, what’s this about?” Beca asked, gesturing toward her. 

“Nothing,” she said stubbornly. “I don’t know. Just had a bad day and when I got home nobody was here and now I’m drunk.”

“Yes I can see that,” Beca said. “Anything I can help with?” She pried the bottle from Chloe’s hand and put it up on the coffee table. 

“No,” Chloe said, shaking her head hard. Then she started to turn pale. “Oh god.” 

She dashed from the couch and into the bathroom where she promptly began throwing up violently. Beca sighed and followed her in, pulling her hair back for her. She took the tie out of her own hair with her free hand and gathered Chloe’s back in a messy bun so she wouldn’t get vomit in it, and rubbed her back. When there was a pause, she went and fetched a bottle of water and brought it back in for the older woman, who was groaning propped up against the bathtub.

“Here,” Beca said, sinking down next to her. 

“I quit my job,” Chloe said. She had been working at a furniture store to help pay the bills. It was a pretty crappy job all in all, but Chloe was determined to make a go of it so she could contribute. And she wasn’t bad at it either; someone with her sunny disposition and charm was a natural as a salesman.

“What happened?”

“The boss withheld my monthly commission,” Chloe said. “Said that I had to sleep with him to get it. Grabbed my ass. I slapped him and walked out.”

“What the fuck!?” Beca said. “Chloe.”

“I know,” she said. “I’m sorry. I’ll get another job.”

“Don’t be sorry Chlo, are you okay? Want me to call Lily to take care of him for you?” Chloe let out a bark of slurring laughter. 

“That would be hilarious,” Chloe said. “Beca, I’m very, very drunk.”

“Fair after a day like today,” Beca said. Chloe shuffled closer to her and Beca wrapped an arm around her so she could rest on her shoulder. “But we can talk about it more in the morning. Gonna be sick again?”

“I dunno maybe,” Chloe said. “Can you sit with me a while, just in case?”

“Sure,” Beca said, slumping down a little into a more comfortable position. 

“Tell me about your day,” she said. “Even if nothing happened it can’t really be worse than mine.” Beca suddenly felt bad. Two hours ago she’d have complained as long and loud as she possibly could about how horrible her day was. Now it seemed like a papercut compared to Chloe’s annihilation of a workday. 

“Same as it always is. Made cookie cutter boring music for assholes and pretended I don’t know that I’m legitimately more talented than all of them,” Beca said. “This week it’s some kid who calls himself Daddy Grind. He’s like eighteen and thinks Biggie was overrated.” There was a horrified gasp from her drunk friend.

“Blasphemy. He’s called Notorious for a reason.” Beca smiled. She knew full well that Chloe had a playlist of rap on her Spotify. Yet another thing she found adorable.

“I know I have to start at the bottom,” Beca said. “I get that most people don’t just jump to the top of the ladder. I just wish the steps in between would come a lot faster. Or weren’t so fucking frustrating.”

“You’ll get there,” Chloe said as sincerely as she could for someone so intoxicated. She latched on to Beca’s arm and cuddled into her. “You’re going to be so super famous, I know it. Just promise me...”

“What?” 

“Promise you’ll always have time for me,” Chloe said. She was starting to get sleepy now and she yawned. “For us.”

“Always,” Beca promised. She felt her heart thudding again. “I’ll always have time for you.” 

“I love you Becs,” she mumbled as she drifted into slumber. Beca turned her head a little and kissed Chloe’s hair.

“I love you too, Chlo.” She felt the other woman’s breathing even out and become deep but she didn’t want to get up straight away and jolt her awake. So she let her eyes close, listening to the breathy sounds of drunk Chloe sleeping. It felt nice to be holding her like this, even on the bathroom floor after she’d witnessed her puking her guts up. They fit together properly.

She woke in the middle of the night with a cold ass and a sore back, still propped against the tub and with a trail of Chloe’s drool on her shirt. She wriggled a little and then nudged her awake, intent on pulling her to bed for a couple more hours of sleep. 

“Come on Chlo,” she whispered. “We fell asleep on the bathroom floor. Let’s go to bed.” Chloe groaned but let Beca help her up before they stumbled back out of the bathroom. Evidently Amy had not made it home yet so Beca tucked Chloe in and then checked her phone. Sure enough Amy had sent a text saying she’d be staying with a friend, so at least Beca didn’t have to worry about her. She quickly changed out of the clothes she’d worn to work and got into bed next to Chloe. 

“Is that your stomach growling?” Chloe asked sleepily.

“Yeah,” Beca said. “I didn’t eat dinner.”

“Why not?”

“Well I got home and you were drunk and sad and asked me to sit with you,” Beca said. “So I did. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re the best to me,” Chloe said. “I notice all the stuff you do and you’re the most and best all the time.” Then she began to snore again and Beca let herself fall back asleep as well. 

Chloe woke extremely early in the morning with a thudding headache and a churn in her stomach that threatened to revolt from within her body with every movement. She knew she was going to be sick again, and she couldn’t really be delicate about it. She felt horrible for potentially waking Beca up but she had to bolt. She made it with only seconds to spare before she was hunched over the toilet throwing up again. She heard Beca get up and called out to her.

“I’m okay,” she said. “Just going to have a cool shower. In a minute when I can get up, anyway.” Despite her attempt to stop Beca from getting up so early, the smaller girl appeared in the doorway with a bottle of water and some aspirin.

“Sure you’re okay?” Beca asked. 

“Yeah,” Chloe said. “You know, regretting the amount of alcohol I consumed last night, but after I take a shower I’ll feel a little better.”

“Make sure you drink the water,” Beca said, handing the supplies to her. “And take some aspirin.”

“I will,” Chloe said. “Go back to bed, Beca. I didn’t mean to wake you, especially after you were nice enough to sit with me last night.”

“Told you, Chlo, I’ve always got time for you,” Beca said. She yawned and then shuffled back toward their shared bed. Chloe uncapped the bottle and dug out a couple of aspirin, swallowing them as she sat on the bathroom floor. She stayed there for only a few more moments before she hauled herself up for a shower.

She stayed in there for quite a while, and when she finally made her way out wrapped in a towel, Beca was dead to the world again. She smiled at the sight of the tiny ball of curled up Beca. She dug some clean pyjamas out quietly and changed. Her head was still throbbing, and the call of more sleep was too strong. She climbed back into bed, causing Beca to stir.

“You -kay?” Beca mumbled, hand sliding out to grab hers.

“Yeah, just need more sleep,” Chloe whispered. Beca didn’t let go of her hand though, so Chloe let her fingers close around Beca’s loosely. She watched her for a few moments, smiling at the tiny furrow in her brow as she slept, the way her hair curled against the pillow. She couldn’t imagine doing this without Beca - not the getting plastered and throwing up, the moving to New York and trying to be an actual adult. She needed Beca with her. Wanted her with her. 

As she began to feel drowsy again, she began to think again about what it might be like to be with Beca. Not just her friend. She tried not to think about that sort of thing too much because she could never really tell if Beca felt the same way. But her mind was set on it, and all she could think about was how Beca’s hand might feel in hers another time, when they were both awake. She figured it would feel nice and she concentrated on that feeling until she fell back to sleep.

The second time Chloe woke, Beca was sitting quietly and reading next to her in bed. The light in the room told her it was a much more appropriate time to be awake, so she stirred and began to sit up. Beca immediately put the book down and handed her some aspirin and some apple juice. 

“How are you feeling?” Beca asked quietly.

“My head definitely hurts,” Chloe said after she’d swallowed the aspirin. “But I’ll survive.”

“I was thinking about all this last night,” Beca said. “And I can maybe see if one of the lawyer types at work knows someone who can help? Because he can’t just hold your check until you have sex with him Chloe, apart from being the literal grossest thing ever, it’s definitely illegal.”

“Maybe,” Chloe said.

“And my offer still stands,” Beca said. “I’ll call Lily and have her take care of him if you like. Or I’ll even go down there myself.” Chloe couldn’t figure Beca out sometimes. She was prickly and closed off a lot of the time and with almost everyone. But not her. 

“Why do you even do this stuff?” she accidentally interrupted.

“Sorry?” Beca said. “What do you mean?”

“Why do you do all these things?”

“Because it’s illegal Chloe, I thought I just mentioned that,” Beca said. “And if he doesn’t get his ass kicked now, he’ll keep doing it.”

“Not that, though I appreciate that more than you know,” Chloe said. “I’m talking about all the little things you do. Like have coffee ready for me every single day even though you never have time for any yourself, buying the cereal I like even though you prefer a different kind, and the blue cheese dressing, and caramel popcorn. Actually taking the time to separate my laundry and not just throw it in crazy style like Amy does. Holding back my hair when I puke and falling asleep with me on the bathroom floor and buying me chocolate when I have my period and always getting the strawberry candy canes at Christmas because I don’t like minty ones. Why do you even do all that? You do all these things for me, and you don’t have to.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Beca asked. “They’re just little things that I know make you happy. I like it when you’re happy and I like making you happy.” Chloe sat still for a moment. 

“Oh.” Beca could feel Chloe staring at her. She could feel something changing between them and her brain didn’t quite act fast enough to stop her mouth.

“You also get that I’m, like, ridiculously in love with you, right?” Beca blurted. Chloe was still staring but her jaw had dropped. “I know. Stupid. I mean, yes I do like just making you happy and I admit that I can be kind of guarded about these sorts of things, but I honestly don’t know how you haven’t managed to pick it up before now.” She couldn’t even look at Chloe now, she’d ruined everything. But she could feel a hand sliding into hers. She looked down at it for a second, and then looked back up.

“Beca,” Chloe said, “I love you, too.”

“Wait, what?” Beca asked.

“I’m, like, ridiculously in love with you, too,” Chloe said with a smile beginning to spread across her face. “I mean, I spent a lot of time wondering if I was a moron for hoping you felt the same, but yeah.” She shrugged.

“You love me?” Beca asked.

“I love you,” Chloe said, stepping toward her. “Because you’re so thoughtful and selfless and you’re funny and talented and beautiful and... I love you.” 

“Huh,” Beca said. She honestly felt dazed by this revelation. “Seriously?”

“Seriously as in I’d totally go in for a kiss right now but not until I’ve brushed my teeth again at a minimum,” Chloe said. “Thanks for taking care of my drunk ass last night, by the way.”

“Well then, why don’t we get ourselves showered and whatever and we can go out and grab something to eat?” Beca suggested. ”My treat, obviously.”

“Deal,” Chloe said. They sorted themselves out as quickly as they could, Chloe taking slightly longer since she was hung over. As Beca waited for her, she texted their still absent roommate to make sure she was still alive. She received enough of a signal (All good BM!) that she wasn’t concerned, and instead focused on Chloe. Chloe, who was now lacing up a sneaker and had thirty minutes ago said that she loved her, and not in the best friend/roommate way Beca had resigned herself to. Chloe, who looked far too gorgeous for someone who has been extremely drunk the night before. Chloe, who had finished getting ready and was holding a hand out to Beca to pull her up off the couch.

“So what do you feel like?” Beca asked as she closed the door behind them, checking that it was locked. 

“I can’t decide if I just want a big greasy burger or something light,” Chloe said. She waited until they got outside to reclaim Beca’s hand.

“Let’s go to the diner,” Beca said. “They have the most options.”

“Is it that or is it because you want the Texas brisket roll?” Chloe asked.

“Why can’t it be both?” Beca asked. Chloe tugged in her in and wrapped an arm low around her waist. Their eyes met.

“What?” Beca said.

Chloe shrugged. She decided words weren’t the right option, choosing instead to lean in and kiss her softly. Beca was eager to reciprocate, arms winding around Chloe’s neck as their lips parted and tongues met for the first time. She could taste the fresh alcohol chill of mouthwash and something else that could only be described as Chloe. Chloe’s hands clutched at Beca’s hips and pulled her further into her body just a little bit, just enough for the two of them to sink even further into the embrace. They completely forgot they were outside on the street until a passerby bumped into them. Beca glared at him as Chloe’s hands moved from their place on her waist. They broke apart, but Beca took Chloe’s hand straight away again.

“Diner?” Beca asked.

“Diner,” Chloe confirmed. She let her fingers tighten around Beca’s as they made their way down the street. She’d been right. It was much better this way.


End file.
